Tall, Dark And Damon
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: What if in episode 22, season 3 Elena didn't go back to Stefan? What if she went to Damon, and she chose him? Will she become a vampire in the end or will she have something happen completely different? And does Damon really want her after her breaking Stefan's heart?


**Tall, Dark and Damon **

**Summary: What if in episode 22, season 3 Elena didn't go back to Stefan? What if she went to Damon, and she chose him? Will she become a vampire in the end or will she have something happen completely different? And does Damon really want her after her breaking Stefan's heart? **

**~xXx~**

_It was dark, yet I felt like I was moving diary. I was moving. Where was I? Wasn't I at home with Matt? This is where I awoke, Diary._

_Elena_

(Kinda added that part in since this is the Vampire DIARIES.)

The truck drove down the forest road, trying to get as far away from Mystic Falls as it could, along with the two people within the truck. Two people sat within the old blue fading truck, and those two people were…..Elena Gilbert and Matt Donovan. Matt was driving well Elena lay kinda passed out. None knew what could happen when Elena came around. "What….what happened?" She chocked out.

"We're driving," Matt replied.

Elena looked around in worry and her eyes widen, "Where are we driving!? Matt!?" she cried, getting worried. "Oh god, we gotta go back! Stefan!"

Matt shook his head as he kept driving. "Jeremy was right, you need to get out of town – and I'm doing it."

"NO! Stop this car _right _now!" Elena shouted at him. "I can't leave! Stefan needs me!"

Matt shook his head and was about to reply but Elena's phone went off. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked nervously, and she let out a breath when Stefan answered. "God Stefan – I'm okay – what? Alaric killed….oh my god!"

"What's going on?" Matt asked, noticing she was freaking out.

Elena looked at Matt, "Alaric killed Klaus."

"Oh god…"

"I need to go back to Stefan—"

"You have a choice Elena," Matt said as he let out a breath. "Either we can turn around and go back to Stefan or keep driving and go to Damon. Who's it going to be?"

~xXx~

Damon was pacing around the room, noticing that indeed, Alaric had killed Klaus. Klaus looked pretty gross so Damon made sure Rebekah ran away and he was scared for himself but he was okay. He paced around when he pulled out his phone, looking at the time and in case anyone text him.

There was nothing.

He sighed heavily as he put his phone away.

~xXx~

As Matt and Elena drove down the road, she couldn't help but need to call him…. She picked out his number and he answered on the first ring with, _"Elena?"_

"Stefan," Elena let out a breath.

"_Are you okay?"_ Stefan asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine…"

"_Where are you?"_ Stefan asked.

Elena looked at Matt who nodded to her, and she let out a breath. "I'm on my way…"

"_Home?"_ he asked.

"No," Elena said softly in reply. "I'm going to….to…Damon…"

There was a pause. _"Are you sure-? What about everyone here?"_

Yes, there was Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Stefan (of course), Jeremy and lots of other people she cared about but that wasn't the point. She did love them, but she…she needed to do this. "I'm choosing," She began, "And I chose Damon."

She could almost hear Stefan's heart breaking. _"Damon?"_

"Yes," Elena whispered. "He's always been there for me….I love him Stefan. When you were gone….he just…jumped out at me…he took me by surprise and just filled my heart up. I love him, and I just need to say good bye – if this is the last time I'll see him…I _need _to tell him how I feel."

Stefan was quiet for a few minutes….

"Stefan?" Elena whispered wondering if he was okay.

"_If maybe, Klaus didn't make me go with him….would you still love me?"_

She blinked, caught off guard. "I'll always love you Stefan," She began. "I just….I love him _more_. He was there for me when no one else was – he helped pick up my pieces and well, I need him now Stefan."

Stefan was very hurt, _"Just not enough to get you to turn around, and come towards me?"_

"I chose him." Elena said. "It always will be Damon."

"_You said that about me too," _Stefan said. _"Yet you're choosing Damon."_

She sighed. "Stefan, do you hear yourself? You've always told me that I should follow my heart and I am. I'm following it and it leads to Damon."

Damon. It rang through her mind. Did anyone ever see her actually falling for him?

"_I love you Elena," _Stefan said. _"I always will and there weren't go a day that I wish we could be together…like we used to."_

"You have Katharine." Elena spoke up. "She said that she always did love you and she picked you."

"_I don't know where she is," _Stefan sighed. _"But that isn't the point. I want you to be happy and if that's with my brother… then okay. Please be happy Elena, that's all I want for you….happiness. If Damon makes you happy, be with him. But know, I'll always love you."_

"Always," Elena whispered to him before she sighed heavily. "Good bye Stefan."

This might be the very last time she spoke with him. _"Good bye Elena."_

They hung up at the same time, and she let out a small breath of air. She just chose Damon….but did Damon want her?

~xXx~

When Matt's truck pulled up into the place where Damon was, Elena jumped out of the truck and started running as fast as she could. She couldn't think straight, she wasn't looking very well she was going. She just saw and felt. She saw the doors that she knew belonged to someone but she didn't need to know what was housed in them. She wanted to get to Damon, and she wanted to find him then.

She also felt deeply. She felt the need to see him, to tell him that she chose him. Damon didn't know that she was on her way to see _him_. That she had chosen him. Stefan wasn't the one for her, Damon was.

The hard floor under her feet, she also felt. She heard the soft clink of her shoes hitting the floor as she ran. "Damon! Damon!" She called out, her voice loud trying to find the vampire. "Damon where are you!?"

"Elena?" she stopped running when she came to a hall, down it was the very Damon she was looking for. Her brown eyes locked with his, and her heart skipped a beat. There he was, and she needed to know he was okay.

"Damon!" She cried, rushing forward again when she knew that her feet worked.

She stared at him, slight tears of joy entering her eyes because he was there, Damon was _there_. "Elena?" she heard Damon repeat, like that she was a ghost and wasn't really there. He knew that there wasn't enough time for him to drive back and Elena had to choose; Stefan had called him letting him know.

Damon didn't think she'd pick him. Why would she choose him when she had Stefan?

When the two met, Elena jumped into his arms pretty much. She buried her face into his chest and took in his scent. _Damon, you've alive! You're here! You're holding me! Damon you're here! _Elena thought, well she moved closer to him. She needed to know Damon was there.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon whispered to her, holding her close. She was there in his arms, and he needed to protect her. "What about Stefan?"

She froze a little as she held onto Damon. She sniffed. "Damon I—"

"Elena?" the two didn't move, but Damon did look up and noticed Matt standing there. He didn't care as he held his Elena close – his Elena, like that would ever happen.

"I had the choice….either I would make it home to see and say good bye to Stefan…I wanted you… No, I _need _you." Elena whispered to him. "Damon, I pick _you_."

_Damon, I pick __**you**__. _It rang through his head a few times, because he finally got the girl. He got Elena, not Stefan.

Matt seemed not to even be there anymore to the human that was holding onto the vampire tightly. The two stood together, wondering or thinking that the vampire would die. If Klaus was telling the truth….they didn't want to think of that right now.

"Elena," Damon whispered, pulling Elena closer to him. "What about Caroline? Tyler? They're all going to die…."

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I need to be here, right in your arms. I'm sure Caroline is saying good bye to Tyler right now. Stefan….I'm sure he'll be okay." She started. "But I _need _to be right here."

He never thought he would hear the day Elena Gilbert – or any girl for that matter – pick him.

They always seem to want Stefan, the good one, the cute one (Damon was sexy), the nice one, the younger one, the….the hero. Damon was everything Stefan wasn't. Damon was the bad one, the sexy one, the older much more touchable one, the…the villain.

So he got why no one ever went for him.

He was the face of lust well Stefan was all love and rainbows.

Damon wasn't. He was the face of darkness…

So why did Elena chose him?

"Elena," Damon found himself whispering softly to her, "Why me?"

She knew what he meant by this, "Because I haven't been the smartest person, Damon. I've chosen Stefan all this time because I needed someone to help me pick up the pieces… the pieces that I lost of myself. He helped me with that. Now," She took a deep breath. "You're the freedom and the love I need. I need you because you're everything I could ever want. Sure, Stefan is an amazing person but it's always been you. I was just too stupid to see it because I _wanted _to be with Stefan, I wanted it to be him. But it wasn't….it was his brother."

Why did Damon feel slightly jealous that she had wanted it to be Stefan? It was him. She was with _him_.

"I understand though if you don't—"

He kissed her to shut her up.

This kiss was rough and full of passion.

This kiss said everything that had been hidden.

It told Elena that he loved her.

It told Damon that it would always be him.

The two didn't break apart till….. "Well, well, well," that voice….it was Alaric. "Isn't this so sweet? Looks like I need something – and you need something."

That something just happened to be Matt which was held up against Alaric who was ready to murder him like a vampire. Elena stared with wide eyes, and Damon glared. "Let him go Rick!" Elena shouted.

Matt tried to move but Alaric didn't move. "No I can't give him up till I see that I kill Damon."

Elena froze, because the love of her life's life was on the line _and _her best friend, Matt was in trouble. Damon knew that he couldn't make her chose between the two of them, and was willing to die to make sure Matt was safe.

She stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. "There is no way I'd let either of them die."

"Then this good bye to Matt, eh?" smirked Alaric. "And he was the only normal one in the group…oh well."

He went to snap his neck but then Damon was in front of him, pushing him off Matt. He was going to feed him his blood – just in case you know? Matt was pushed out of the way, to safely. "You have me, leave them alone." Damon said.

Alaric smirked at him. "Good," He was ready to kill Damon but…

"Damon!" it was Elena, who had gotten hold of a knife somehow (who knows) and she was ready to kill herself – again. She didn't need to worry about anything and she aimed for her heart. "If you hurt me, I'll kill myself."

"Don't Elena," Damon said looking over at her.

Alaric shook his head, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Elena asked, and then she stabbed herself in the heart – knowing she was going to die. Her eyes fall closed and her body falls to the ground and Alaric's body starts to turn….dead vampire, ya know?

Damon rushed over to Elena; well Matt kneeled down beside her. "Elena!" Matt cried.

The vampire tried to feed Elena his blood, like it would save her but she was already dead. His eyes closed as he pulled her close, and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Elena, please….please come back…." Damon whispered. He _needed _her.

Matt bowed his head as he felt his heart sink.

Everything was quiet, and you would hear a pin drop because it was so quiet. It was dark, gloomy too and it wasn't the prettiest thing. Damon knew that he had to call Stefan, tell him that Elena had died – died to save him and Matt. Why did Matt have to live? Why did Elena have to kill herself for them?

_I need you. _It rang through his mind, and it was in Elena's voice.

_I need you too Elena. _Damon thought. He never thought he'd need someone so much….

_A few hours later_

Damon was ready to say good bye to Elena forever but over walked Meredith. She pulled him over, chewing her lip. "Damon…" She began. "There was something that happened….Elena she—"

"She's dead," Damon said sadly.

Meredith shook her head, "No she isn't. Before….I made a choice, and that was to give Elena some vampire blood and now—"

Damon stared, "You did what!?"

…..Elena….

Laying on a table, body pretty bloody was Elena Gilbert. She was dead. Or at least she used to be. Elena gasped and came back to life. She was becoming a vampire.

_And the rest is history._

**REVIEW! **


End file.
